


忆江南

by FREYATI



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FREYATI/pseuds/FREYATI
Summary: 郑云龙的父母在车祸中丧生，阿云嘎以郑云龙舅舅的身份，奉命入主郑氏集团，打理郑氏的产业。后来，郑氏改名为双云。再后来，改名为老云家。因为，龙少总是说嘎爷，老、老、老。。。





	忆江南

1

 

阿云嘎一点儿都不想踏入郑氏的老宅。  
事出突然，又正逢法定节假日，直飞的机票早就卖完了。为了尽快回国，他只能转两次机，接连飞了15个小时，吃不下东西，也睡不着。  
接机的是郑氏老宅派来的新人管家助理蔡程昱。青年举着接机牌，看到了迎面走来的大汉，胡茬青黑，双眼布满血丝，仿佛一尊煞神。  
“嘎爷，车马劳累了。这边请。”蔡程昱接过行李，在前面引路。  
快要进入梅雨季了，潮湿的空气浸透了海的味道，绵密地附着在皮肤上。  
此刻，阿云嘎很想念内蒙古草原上的狂风和六月的槐花。他坐上车后，摁亮手机查看邮箱，有十几封未读，他先打开了来自王晰的一条留言。  
“嘎子，刚听说了你家里的事情。唉，节哀，顺变，过伤无益，身体要紧，这趟回国照顾好自己。郑氏集团的那帮老东西不足为惧，适当敲打即可。不过，你外甥绝非池中之物，需要谨慎一些。不管今后怎样，哥永远支持你。”  
郑氏的老宅门前已经停满了车。黑色的轿车刚停稳，马佳已经大步走来，拉开车门，搀着那个男人，低声说：“抱歉嘎爷，没来得及去机场接您。”  
“不要紧。事情办妥了吗？”  
“嘎爷放心，郑老爷子那边已经点头了。”  
避开狗仔和摄像头，马佳带阿云嘎去了休息室，洗脸剃须换衣。

按照当地的习俗，郑氏夫妇的遗体在郑氏老宅停放三天，管家李琦迅速筹备遗体告别仪式，发了邀请，请了乐队，布置好了灵堂。在二十四小时内，郑家的亲戚们能回的都回了，还有十来个集团高层，等阿云嘎和马佳出现的时候，厅堂内已经坐了百十号人，周围的人指指点点、窃窃私语。阿云嘎不仅是郑夫人的娘家人，还是郑小少爷的舅舅。郑氏三代单传，郑老爷子卧病在床，小少爷还没成年，家里没有其他郑姓叔伯，自然是由舅舅阿云嘎来主持大局了。

在人群的最前面正中间跪着的，应该就是小少爷郑云龙。似乎如传言说的那样，精神受到重创还没恢复过来，一脸呆傻地蜷缩着，跪也跪不好。阿云嘎看着他，无端生气，走过去重重地拍了他一下，在他耳边说：“都怪你害死了我姐姐。我姐姐怎么生出你这个傻逼玩意儿。”郑云龙没有防备，背上挨了这一下，差点栽倒地上，痛得小脸皱到一起，眼泪从眼角渗出来了，抬起头怯生生地望着他。阿云嘎看他一点不反抗，更加心烦，抬手又要揍，一旁的马佳赶紧拉住他，低声说“嘎爷，大家都在看。别在郑家的地盘动手。”  
管家李琦扶起小少爷，扬声说：“嘎爷教导有方！老爷夫人在的时候，说过小少爷多少遍了，这驼背的习惯一定要改。”马佳的手臂肌肉放松下来，给阿云嘎使眼色。李琦拉着郑云龙，示意他给阿云嘎行礼，然后温温和和地对阿云嘎说：“小少爷忧思过度，一整天都滴水未进。没能出来迎候嘎爷，请嘎爷见谅。”

阿云嘎的姐姐早年奉子成婚，远嫁郑家，亲戚们都羡慕不已，赞叹他姐姐有福气。只有阿云嘎不明白，为什么姐姐在事业鼎盛的时期宣布暂别歌坛，相夫教子。可能当时除了他，全世界都在祝福这一对才子佳人。姐姐嫁人之后，阿云嘎很难再见到她一面，他只记得，姐姐跟他说过的最后一句话是“一定要好好读书，做一个对社会有贡献的人”。没想到再次见面就是阴阳两隔。据官方的说法是一个卡车司机疲劳驾驶，撞上了姐姐和姐夫坐的车，高速公路上车速过快，卡车司机当场死亡，姐姐和姐夫送医抢救无效死亡。

眼前的少年应该长着一双跟姐姐一样的大眼睛，但是被长刘海遮住了大半，只能看到隐隐红肿着的眼角。这个孩子是无辜的呀。阿云嘎冷静下来，抚摸了一下少年柔顺的头发，拍了拍管家李琦的肩，说：“怪可怜的。带小少爷回去休息吧，这里有我在。”郑云龙抿了抿嘴角，摇头。李琦招呼蔡程昱给小少爷搬了一把椅子，扶着他坐下。阿云嘎也没再多说什么，接过马佳递过来的演讲稿，走上台致辞。

郑氏夫妇葬礼上的这个小插曲，被好事者们添油加醋，三天还没过完，满城的人都知道了嘎爷和龙少不合，郑家的产业岌岌可危，被一头草原来的野狼给觊觎了。


End file.
